A New Adventure
by kou32
Summary: After the failure to control Mewtwo, Team rocket found a new means of cloning and genetic experimentation. Meet subject 16, on with his adventure with Alice Green. On their journey to find what it means to be a trainer, a friend, and human. I use the game as the main base of story but I branch out to the manga at times.


I do not own Pokemon, all rights and copyright laws belong Nintendo and Game Freak.

The alarms blared and echoed through the steel halls with a synthetic female voice repeating the following message, "_Warning, Warning, experimental subject 16 has escaped, please see that he is returned to alive to Doctor Rare for proper examination and testing. This is a code black, repeat, this is a code black._"

The one named was running down the cold hall ways, his bare feet slapping against the harsh metal, his face flushed from exhaustion, but he didn't hold the luxury to rest.

He heard the sound of people voices echoing behind him, "He went this way" "Release the Houndooms" "Remember, they want him alive" The one running gripped the small orb in his hand tighter and felt an extra burst of speed push him forward.

He turned another corner and saw what looked like a heavy gate, he would turn back but the voices and the sound of anger dogs were closer. He kept running towards the door and shut his eye's and uttered the word, "open" in his head knowing it would be in vain.

But he heard the sound of twisting and buckling metal and then with a large crash the door flew open from an invisible force.

The teen opened his eye's to see the door twisted open and to see a heavy rain drenching the night sky, and the smell of drenched earth filled his senses.

The rain was like ice on him, plastering the light green scrubs he wore to his skin, his short brown hair plastered to his head, and his feet slapping the slick mud with the sound of howling dogs on his heels.

The boy looked behind him to see how close the dogs were, but this proved foolish, only turning his head slightly, he found his face meeting the cold wet earth.

The small orb held flew from his hand, and expanded three times it's original size. When it hit the ground it popped open with a beam of bright white light arching from the orb and formed into a small figure.

The orb closed as the light finished forming and rolled back to the escapist, what appeared before him was a small creature about 2 feet tall, with a yellow body, a brown chest and a fox like head with closed eyes sitting in-front of him. It uttered a single word, "abra".

The teen just stared at the strange creature, unsure what to do now. Unfortunately he didn't have the luxury to ponder his next action. With the rustle of bushes braking his concentration. Three large black dogs appeared, two in-front of him and one behind him. The creatures had horns sprouting from the back of their heads, a set of bones circling their backs and a small bone like pendent placed on their chest, with a pair of menacing eye's.

Looked behind himself to see the the third one, it was bigger then the other two and it had a scar on its face. It arched over it's left eye, and continuing to the right side of it's muzzle.

He saw the other two dogs step closer, and positioning themselves to pounce. On instinct, he grabbed the orb and latched on to the small creature that popped out from it and screamed in his head,"Save Me." The creature opened it's eye's slightly, which where filled with a glowing red light, as if it understood.

The two Houndoom's leaped at the boy and the Abra and it a split second, their heads collided with each other. The alpha Houndoom stood stunned at what he just witnessed. Just as the two other Houndooms lunged, the Abra and the boy vanished in a bright light, the end result being the two Hounds colliding and their horns entangled.

Several people appeared were the three Hounds were circled, all wore black long sleeve shirts, black pants, hats, white boots and gloves with a red R on their chest. A few of them helped untangle the Houndoom's horns while another two walked with the alpha to the center of the circle.

The alpha sniffed where the two had vanished, he raised his head and look at the other two shaking his head.

The two were not pleased, "Damn, he must have teleported." "You know what we have to do..." "Don't remind me, the boss won't be pleased."

The agitated man took out a small device, black with a red R, and flipped it open and brought it to his ear and said, "Code: 35567, project evolution." A professional feminine voice came on, "This is Professor Hilda speaking, what is the matter that concerns project evolution?" "I need to speak with the boss, we have a problem." "What does it concern?" the woman asked a little agitated. "Look, in the case of a code black, the boss is to be contacted immediately now please transfer me."

There was silence on the other line, after a few second the woman replied, "Understood, transferring you now. Please hold for one moment."

The woman sat in front of a large monitor with several different windows open, containing research data and and vital signs. She typed in a few codes and placed the phone on the receiver and made several vocal commands. "Call Head founder of project evolution, set to speaker, connect gear number 029 to conference call." Several seconds later the monitor was covered with the upper torso of a man covered in shadow, "What is it that is so urgent?" the man asked in a professional but slightly aggravated tone. The women responded quickly, "There has been an incident and the main facility, Sir Giovanni, tell him your report." "Boss, one of the subjects has escaped, he grabbed an Abra and when the Dooms corned them they teleported, we have no way of tracking them, Sir."

There was dead silence on the line for thirty seconds, the Grunts heart was pounding, the woman fidgeted nervously. "Prepare for my arrival, I want a full report on my arrival at the facility, Professor Hilda, I will have a transport waiting for you within the hour. I need you back at the production facility." The Professor and Grunt replied, "Understood."

**Pallet Town**

The rain was coming down in sheets, and making a rhythmic patter on the Green's home.

Cathrine Green and her daughter Alice, were busy washing dishes in the kitchen. Alice's Vulpix slept quietly on the couch in the living room. The mother and daughter were nearly finished with the dishes when Alice saw a flash of white light through the window over the sink. It appeared around the tree line at the border of the town.

Ms. Green saw that Alice had stopped cleaning and looked like she saw something. "Alice, what is it?" she asked concerned. Alice blinked a few times and squinted at the direction of the light. "I think I saw a flash of white light at the tree line." she responded

Ms. Green looked in the same direction that her daughter looked. "I don't see anything but rain, trees and a dark sky."

Alice shook her head, "I know I saw some thing." she said determined. In a split second she made her mind, "I'll be back mom," she said sprinting to the front door. "Alice Lyndel Green come back hear this instant," her mother demanded; but Alice was already out the door with a pair of galoshes, a yellow rain coat, and her Vulpix by her side heading off in the direction of the flash.

When she arrived at the tree line Alice saw nothing, and walked into the woods to see if she could find what caused the flash. She passed the second tree on the border and found an Abra which appeared to be sleeping, but turned its head towards her in a sift motion spooking Alice slightly.

Then something caught her eye, she looked down at the Abra's feet and saw a body. She was stunned for a moment but rushed to the fallen figure. She flipped over the body and it was a boy, he looked about her age. He was cold and unconscious. He was covered in mud and was clenching a pokeball in his right hand.

Alice was unsure of the situation at hand, but she didn't have time to dwell on that now. She had to help this person, she couldn't just leave him.

She propped the boy's right arm over her shoulders and gripped his wrist to hold him steady. She held the pokeball that he was hold, that she had to pry from his hand, and recalled the Abra, "Abra, return" she called. A red beam shot out of the center of the pokeball engulfing the Abra and disappearing into the red and white orb. Alice placed the pokeball in her right coat pocket.

Alice continued to drab the unconscious boy up to the border, she looked towards her house seeing the distance she had to travel, "I didn't think this through." But she saw a figure rushing towards her wearing a brown rain coat with the hood drawn and a white umbrella overhead. Relief and dread filled Alice knowing it was her mother.

As her mother arrived to her, who was slightly out of breath. She began to wonder how she was going to explain this. Alice's mother gave her an ear full, "Alice, what were you thinking running out into this...weather..." she stopped her lecture and saw an unconscious boy slightly propped up over Alice's shoulders. "Oh my god, what happened" Ms. Green replied. "I don't know I'm just as confused, we can play twenty questions later when we get inside." Ms. Green closed her umbrella and draped the boy's other arm over her solders giving him better support.

They arrived back at their home with Vulpix on her heels. They gently laid him down on the couch, and the two of them got a better look at him in the light. The rain had washed away most of the mud. He had short light brown hair, light skin, thin, and was wearing green scrubs which had a small red R on the left side of the shirt.

Alice recognized the R immidently; it was the symbol of Team Rocket, the notorious organization that used Pokemon for cruel acts of terror. The attack on Silph Co., the company that develops pokeballs, was their most popular act.

She reeled back and grabbed her mother's wrist pulling her away from the boy.

"What are you doing Alice?" she asked surprised at Alice's sudden out burst. "He has a red R on his chest see" pointing at the R. "I've seen that on the news, It's the symbol for team rocket. He might be one of them."

Ms. Green saw the R and did remember the reports on Team Rocket, but that couldn't be the case for this boy. He looked to young and why would he be in scrubs passed out in the rain on the border of town, the nearest hospital was in Veritian city, Pallet town only has a small clinic.

"Now Alice we don't know if he's with them, we should wait till he wake up before making any judgements." Alice wanted to protest but her mother did speak the maybe a victim of the rockets terror.

The noise of people's voices caused the boy to stir, and he began to open his eye's slowly blinded by the bright light of the room. Alice and Ms. Green saw him waking and approached him quickly. Ms. Green grabbed a blanket off a near by chair and wrapped the boy who was shivering. The boy was frightened his heart pounding in his chest, hyperventilating and asking questions in a panicked voice, "where am I, who are you, what's going on?"

Ms. Green held the boy in a tight hug stroking his hair and whispering to him in a soothing voice, "Shhh, it's ok on one is going to hurt you. Your safe." She continued to stoke his hair and he began to calm down.

Once he was calm she moved in front of him and held his hands in hers and asked, "Now, can you tell me your name?" Alice was standing behind he mother watching and waiting for his response. The boy closed his eyes and tried to think of an answer, "I...I don't know."

What do you think, I like to hear comments and suggestions.


End file.
